A pattern transfer apparatus that transfers a prescribed pattern onto a substrate (a semiconductor wafer) is used in a semiconductor lithography process. The pattern transfer apparatus includes a substrate holding apparatus that attachably and removably holds the substrate. In the semiconductor lithography process, it is desirable to increase the precision (called the overlay precision hereinbelow) in the case where a new pattern is transferred onto a pattern that is already formed in the substrate. Distortion of the substrate is one factor that reduces the overlay precision. In the substrate holding apparatus and the pattern transfer apparatus, it is desirable to appropriately adjust the distortion of the substrate.